JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 6
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Quizás, no fue tan malo ese pequeño accidente después de todo...


Holaaaa! Aquí traigo el prompt "Accidente" para la semana Jearmin. Espero les guste mucho y me dejen review! n.n

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece, bla, bla bla, Isayama-san (Ya saben)

* * *

_Accident _

No.

Definitivamente la cocina no es lo de Armin.

Se decidió a hacerle un pastel a Jean. Lo invitó a su casa esa tarde y quiso hacerle un pastel para cuando llegara.

Sabía que no cocinaba muy bien, pero no se imaginó que le iría TAN mal.

* * *

Hola, ¿Jean? – pregunta Armin de un lado del teléfono

- Hola, mi amor – lo saluda Jean, haciendo que Armin se sonroje, y Armin puede jurar que lo siente sonreír del otro lado de la línea – ¿Cómo estás?

- B- bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Estaba aburrido y solo, ¿tú?

- Mmm, aburrido y solo... Se me ocurren varias cosas para quitarte el aburri-

- JEAN – lo escucha soltar una carcajada – Bueno, te llamaba para ver si estabas ocupado más tarde

- Ohhh, qué conste que me lo dijiste tú, eh? – Armin lo reta de nuevo – Está bien, está bien. Eh ahora estoy un poco ocupado, pero claro que sí, ¿te aguantas tres horitas sin mí?

- Jean. Ya. – Jean ríe y Armin también – Está bien, te espero, Jean

- Sin ropa.

- JEAN

- Bueno ya, me calmo, nos vemos más tarde, Armin. Te amo

- Te amo, Jean – sonríe antes de cortar la llamada

_"__Maldito Jean. Estúpido y perfecto Jean"_

- Bueno, creo que si va a venir debería esperarlo con algo, ¿no?

"-_Te espero, Jean. " _

_"__-Sin ropa" _

- URGH, ESTÚPIDO Y SEXY JEAN. ¿Un pastel? Le gustan los pasteles de chocolate y fresa, podría hacerle eso...

Entonces, busca en su enorme biblioteca un libro de cocina y dentro de él una receta para el pastel que quiere preparar.

Después de encontrarla, comenzaron sus problemas…

* * *

Primero, conseguir todos los ingredientes:

- A ver, dos huevos – va a su refrigerador y solo encuentra uno – mmm, si le pongo más leche quizás puedo suplantar ese huevo que falta. Eres un genio, Arlert, un genio

Saca el huevo, la leche, y una tableta de chocolate que no sabe si se refrigera o no pero la tiene igual. Los pone sobre el mesón y va a la alacena a buscar los demás ingredientes

_Harina, bien. Azúcar, bien. Cacao en polvo, bueno, para eso tengo el chocolate, ¿No? Sigamos; Sal, bien. Esperen, ¿sal? ¿Para qué sal si es una receta dulce? Qué mundo más loco. Aceite, sí. Vainilla, bien. Polvo de hornear, no tengo, pero la harina es de esas que ya lo traen, así que no importa. Y por último, una taza de café. Pero yo quiero hacer un pastel de chocolate, no de café. Bueno como sea, aquí dice café así que café le pondré._

Ahora, a medirlos

_Una taza de harina. ¿Una taza de qué? ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿A cuántos gramos equivale una taza? Leí por ahí que eran 500 gramos. Bueno como sea, sigo. _

Después de medir los ingredientes, mira de nuevo la receta.

* * *

Paso 1: Precalentar el horno a 350°F. _¿Cuál es la altura correcta en la cosa esta? Bueno la pondré a la mitad. _Engrasar dos moldes de 9'. _Bueno eso es fácil. Listo. Creo._

Paso 2: Mezclar los ingredientes secos en un tazón grande

_La batidora eléctrica, ¿dónde la deje? Ah, aquí está. Bueno, los ingredientes secos aquí dentro, y a mez- _

- OH DIOS ¿QUE HICE?_ – _dice mientras tose por la nube de harina que está en el aire ahora. Apaga la batidora y tose, con el pelo lleno de ingredientes – Diablos – mira la receta del libro y lee lo que sigue en el párrafo "Con un batidor de mano" – Arlert, eres un idiota.

Pone de nuevo los ingredientes en el tazón y los mezcla con el batidor.

* * *

Paso 3: Añadir los ingredientes húmedos y mezclar con batidora eléctrica

_Bueno, Armin, ésta vez no seas tonto y mézclalos un poco antes para no bañarte en harina de nuevo. _

Bate la mezcla con la batidora hasta que le queda todo homogéneo y por las dudas lo bate un rato más.

Pone la mezcla en los moldes y lo mete en el horno por el tiempo que indica la receta

_Creo que voy a limpiar este desorden y darme una ducha, después de todo, son 135 minutos los que tengo que esperar._

Limpia la cocina y luego se da un baño. Se afeita y

- AAAA MALDITA SEA, ¡EL PASTEL!

Se envuelve en una toalla y corre hacia la cocina, que más bien parece el infierno.

- ARMIN DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA. – corre al horno y lo apaga, y abre las ventanas para dejar salir el humo que invade su cocina – UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA

Se pone guantes y como puede saca los pasteles del horno. Suspira y se va a cambiar, al menos vestido puede arreglarlo un poco.  
Cuando vuelve, mira la receta en el libro

- Ah. Ya veo. Eran sólo 35 en vez de 135. – se lleva una mano a la frente y respira profundo – Esto es un desastre. Un desastre. ¿Dónde tienes la cabe-

"_Sin ropa"_

- Ah, sí. Ahí. MALDITO JEAN – sacude su cabeza – libérate de pensamientos impuros que tienes que terminar el pastel

Lee en el libro cómo decorarlo. Bate la crema con el azúcar en la batidora y la pone sobre el pastel.

Ya.

No parece quemado.

_Puedo ser muy inteligente pero de verdad la cocina me supera. Por eso Jean es el que cocina cuando estamos juntos. ¿De dónde saqué ésta idea?_

_Sólo me queda cortar las fresas y decorar el pastel. Quiero terminar de una vez. Aunque seguramente esté horrible. Ni siquiera le va a gustar. _

Toma las fresas del refrigerador y las lava para luego tomar un cuchillo y cortarlas en rodajas

RIIIIIING

_Díganme que no es Jean, por fa-_

- ¡AH! – Mira su mano y sólo ve rojo. – Oh genial, ahora me corté la mano. Me duele – no sabe si llorar de dolor o de frustración. – Ah sí, Jean

Envuelve su mano en un trapo que tiene ahí y va a la puerta. Antes de abrir se fija que no haya humo en el aire. Respira profundo y abre la puerta. Ahí, un despampanante – como siempre, ante los ojos de Armin – Jean se encuentra apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Sonríe al verlo y se acerca a darle un beso. Pero cuando está cerca de su rostro comienza a reír despacio

- Amor, tienes crema en la cara… Mmm, ¿sabes que me gustan los dulces y por eso te endulzaste para mí? – acaricia su mejilla y la besa, quitando la crema de ahí

- J-jean – Armin sonrojado mira su mano y se da cuenta de que el paño está rojo. Bueno es más profundo de lo que pensaba – Sé que es muy repentino y que va a arruinar el ambiente, pero... ¿Podríamos ir al hospital? Me corté la mano y creo que necesito puntos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Armin me gusta dibujarte, mejor si es sin ropa, pero no sé si quiero beber tu sangre – le dice mientras caminan por el pasillo del edificio de Armin

* * *

- Cuántos puntos te pusieron, Armin? – pregunta mientras caminan por la calle, llegando a la casa de Armin

- Cuatro – responde decepcionado

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo para cortarte de esa manera?

- Estaba tratando de hacerte un pastel, pero todo me salió mal, Jean, TODO. Y el pastel seguramente quedó horrible, pero quería decorarlo así que le puse crema batida encima y estaba cortando las fresas cuando llegaste, y me distraje y me corté. Soy un bobo. Un inútil – le contesta al borde de las lágrimas – quería que comieras el pastel y no sé, mirar una película y terminar a los besos. Algo así

- Armin, ¿hiciste todo por mí? – pregunta Jean incrédulo

- S-sí – Le toma la mano con suavidad – pero fue un desastre, así que no te lo daré

- Quiero comerlo. Me encantará. Lo sé.

- N-no, Jean, por favor. Te podría hacer mal – lo mira y Jean sonríe enternecido

- Mmm, bueno, está bien, no lo comeré. – Armin sonríe – Pero, ¿te sobró crema batida?

- Sí, mucha de hecho, ¿por qué?

- ¿Sabes que me encanta además de los dulces? Tú. ¿Y qué sería más perfecto que tu hecho un dulce solo para mí? – Armin se sonroja fuertemente pero sonríe a la idea de Jean

Quizás, no fue tan malo ese pequeño accidente después de todo...

* * *

Bueno! Hasta aquí! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido! Si les gusto déjenme un review!

Muchas gracias por leer, Whats


End file.
